Smok'em Up Cracker Jack
by xcloudx
Summary: Bobby is in New York with Jack. Someone is hurting him and damnit he will find out who! after movie. Complete.


Disclaimer: Not mine, Don't own. Never will. I love you guys.I hope you enjoy. I suck at writing obviously but well, I have no other entertainment. I wrote this all day on and off. FB means Flash Back

"Bobby, it's not a big deal man."

"We're gonna get this fucker who hit you, Cracker Jack."

"He didn't do anything!"

"He punched your face! Now tell me where he is." Bobby punches the wall beside him.

"Don't punch the wall! And how should I know?" Jack shakes his head and walks away,

"Screw this." He says before going into his room then slamming his door shut.

Bobby was quietly fuming while pacing the kitchen. That stupid punk went and pissed off the wrong guy, he was going to find that asshole and beat the shit out of him.

But the only thing was he was in New York City. He had no idea who did what or who is where in this place. He was staying with Jackie until he found another place to go, and he kinda missed Jack. He definitely grew up that's for sure but his stubbornness was still there. He walks over to the tan colored sofa and sits down. It wasn't an expensive apartment, not when there is two people working for the cost, it made him wonder how Jackie was able to afford a five hundred monthly bill on his own. Especially when Cracker Jack says he has only two minimum paying jobs, maybe he's doing something else.

Nah, he wouldn't get into some stupid shit. Not after what happened two years ago.

Two years ago was the murder of their mother, and the shootout at the house. It was a hard decision but they had to sell the house. Angel was back from leave but couldn't afford the bills and wanted to get his own apartment with Sophie. Jerry already had his own house so he couldn't possibly help out paying for their mothers too. And they all knew that Cracker Jack wouldn't want to stay where memories of the shootout would be.

And Bobbie didn't have the money for simple pleasures like having your own place to stay. He has had multiple jobs but his last well paying job had a lot of problems and had to let him go. He worked for a grass company. He went around and put in new grass and put down fertilizer. It wasn't much, but it left him with a tan and a new feeling of accomplishment. Which was why when he had to move out of his own apartment and in with Cracker Jack he felt like he wasn't being the responsible, dependable big brother he should be. And all his life the only way he felt he could fill out that role was to beat up the little twerps that beat down his own blood.

"Hey Bobby?"

He snaps his head up from his daze.

"Where you going?" Bobby asks as he notices Jacks new outfit and fresh cologne on.

"I'm just going to hang out with acouple of my friends Bobby. It's nothing big, geesh, heh ya know, I think it's about time you stop treating me like a little boy. I'm twenty two and can handle myself." Jack says sternly while going around the living room picking up his cell phone from the sidetable and his keys from the entertainment center.

"Whoa whoa, I'm concerned because lately you've been coming home wrecked and beat! I'm still your older brother Jackie and just because you feel like you're mature doesn't mean you can handle what you think you can." Bobby says, standing up from the couch and walking over to Jack.

"You think what you want Bobby." Jack says like he didn't hear a word Bobby said then left the apartment.

Bobby walks out of the apartment after making sure everything was locked down. It wasn't like Home where you could trust your neighbors and leave everything open. No, around here you leave something open, your shit is bound to be stolen, ha even the carpet would be gone around here.

He's happy he's living with Jack, around here a kid like him is the type to be kicked on, mugged, raped. All the bad stuff that goes on. Unfortunately, if you don't have money, you don't have safety either. All you have is your skills and your weaponry, if you could even afford that.

Bobby puts his hand in his pocket making sure his shank was still there. He looked over at a club he was passing by and the smell of heavy smoke drifted over.

It made him sick to his stomach. When Bobby, Angel and Jerry visited him to see his new apartment (to make sure it was safe enough for their younger brother) they saw cigarette cartons, ashtrays littering all over the thin gray carpet floor. And saw a big box of Camels that had to at least have thirty packs packed in neatly together. That was when they decided to have a talk with their brother about his bad habit and how it needed to stop. And that didn't go too well.

(FB)

"I've tried alright? But I can't and quite frankly I don't plan to anymore either. I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I would have cleaned up everything if _someone_ called me telling me that they were going to _visit_." Jack said angrily while beginning to light a cigarette almost as if it was more unconsciously than it was as a want.

Angel went over and snapped the cigarette and lighter out of Cracker Jacks hands.

Jerry was the only reasonable one out of all of them. He went after Jack who decided to leave the apartment and told him that we were all just worried. We didn't mean to gang up on him.

Of course Jack promised he would stop and apologized and life went on. But once when Bobby lost his job a year later, and needed a place to stay he snuck into Jacks apartment and found it in the same, if not worse, position than it was last time. And so that was when Bobby buckled down on Jackie who then actually cut back on smokes from then on. And that was also when Bobby installed some hardware locks on all the windows and doors.

(FB)

Bobby walked over to a nearby bar that Jack had introduced him too when he first moved in. It was called "Shot Back Twelve". It wasn't the type of place you would like to pick a fight, which was funny coming from here. But in this bar everyone knew each other and to become apart of their little drunk friend club you would have to be a regular for a week. One guy told Bobby it used to be a month, but people would die, get lost, never seen again. And they really wanted people to enjoy themselves and so it came down to a week. Which Bobby Mercer didn't need a week to prove himself worthy of friendship. And with his hardcore outer look and his personality they accepted him in fairly quickly.

"Aye boyo, beck aygen are weh?" A very drunk Irish man asks him as he walks in.

Bobby smiles. "Yeah I'm back. How's everyone tonight?"

"Faiirly sunny lad. 'Cept tha' one over yonder." The old Irish points lazily over to a man whose head was down. "Seems to be a haven a tough score." He says before going.

Bobby looks over to where the man pointed and walks over a little to get a better view.

Nah, it couldn't be.

"Jack?"

Jack's head snaps up and his eyes look over Bobby wearily before actually realizing who's standing before him.

"B-bobby?" Jack half stutters and half laughs Bobby's name in a rough voice.

Bobby on the other hand found nothing funny as he saw some marking around Jack's neck.

He quickly walks over and pulls down Jack's collar and tilting Jacks head to the left some to get a better look at it in the dim room. It wasn't exactly noticeable in here but it was still there. And whoever did this was dirty about it and wanted Jack to get hurt. This isn't some game. This is an enemy. And now, it is war.

"I'm telling you Angel! This mark goes all the fuck around his neck! This shit is serious! Fuck! Why wouldn't he tell us if something like this was happening! Mother fucking cunt!"

"Bobby, calm down! Don't do anything till me and Jer get there, ight? Alright?"

"Yes! Yes fine."

"And Bobby?" It was Jerry.

"What?"

"Don't let that kid out of your sight."

"Obviously Jer!"

"I know I know. Bye."

And with that it was settled. The two other brothers are coming on down and they are going to have a blow out with this Fucker.

"Bobby, who was that?" Cracker Jack walks over to him, his socks scuffling with every step across the carpet.

"Go back to bed Cracker Jack."

"Kay." Jacks thin figure with messy hair slowly makes his way back into his room and softly shuts the door behind him.

Jacks on the couch with a quart of white rice in one hand and in another a plastic fork while watching 'Death Sentence'.

Bobby sighs. Stupid kid watches that movie all the time, must be like the hundredth time this month.

Jack hasn't said anything about the mark around his neck. In fact he's acting like he doesn't even know it's there and that's what bothers Bobby the most.

And he was getting sick of the damn fucking fast food. He wanted homemade meals that Evelyn used to cook but that was impossible and his insides jerk at the thought of never having that again.

"Bobby, want some? There's more in that bag over there."

"Jack. Aren't you sick of that shit yet? Jesus Christ that fucking food is so-"

"It's all we can afford Bobby." Jack snaps at him and goes back to watching television.

The doorbell rings and then a knock on the door.

"Whose that?" Jack asks getting up and I point a finger over at him. "Stay."

"What am I a dog?"

"With the mark around your neck I would assume it came from a collar or some shit. Sit your ass down."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack hisses out and remains standing.

"Open up yall!" Jerry shouts through the door.

"Jerry? You called Jerry!" Jack stomps over to the door, unlocking a couple bolts then swinging the door open with more force necessary.

Jack comes face to face with Jerry and Angel both with confusion, anger and hurt.

"Angel too? Oh this is rich. Is this about the smoking again? I cut back and you know it Bobby!" He points over at Bobby then walks back over to the television and shuts it off.

"You know damn well what it's about Jack! Those marks you get all over are not from a friendly rough about. Now tell us who did it. Be a man, don't make us force it out of you like we were younger." Bobby yells.

Angel walks over to the bag of Chinese food well knowing Bobby was going to go on and on until he ran out of air. Plus him and Jerry just drove all the to the city which took more than three hours. Jerry walks past him and goes into Bobbie's room and places their suitcases filled with clothes to the side. They had enough to last a couple days, more if they could find a laundry mat around the area.

"Bobby let's just get settled. Have y'all had any dinner yet? Let's go out." Jerry says pulling Angel away from the Chinese food and already on his way walking out the door.

They ended up at the Shiny Moon, a small local diner that was pretty nice and had great finger foods.

He was in the middle of eating when Bobby heard some guys from behind him whisper.

"Is that Jack?"

"I think so…he's in the middle of eating we can't say hi."

"Maybe it's not him."

Bobby looks up at Jerry and Angel who are looking at Jack. He turns and notices Jack has stopped eating and is simply looking at them.

Without a word Jack pushes Bobby out of the seat to let him self out. The three brothers watch on as their youngest go up to the three guys in the booth who were just talking about him.

"If that freaking fairy is in some kind of- of cult…" Bobby mumbles angrily under his breath.

One of the guys looks over towards them and waves with a smile.

"Should we go over?" Angel asks and looks at the three guys with Jack.

They were all around Jacks height. Different hairstyles brown and black, their dress ware was that of someone who liked rock and roll a little too much. Big whoop-de-doo. The Mercers didn't give two shits how they looked. It's how the guys around Jackie are acting. Almost like they are pretending to be nice. Their foolish looking innocent smiles plastered on their face. But all they are doing is stalking their prey and Cracker Jack is playing right along with them.

"Yeah, I think we should. This is just not right." Jerry says.

They all get up and walk over toward the group and smile along with them.

"Hey, so you guys know Cracker Jack here?" Bobby says kindly which proves to be unnerving when Jack shifts and loses his smile.

"Yeah, we get together with his band every weekend. Don't we bro?" The black haired guy says while laying his arm over Jack's shoulders. Jack remains still and looks somewhat embarrassed that this is happening in a public restaurant where happy families are looking on with disgust.

"He's not your brother, touchhole." Bobby hisses out.

"I thought he broke up with his band a few months ago?" Angel asks with frustration and comes closer to the black haired boy and pulls his arm off of Jack.

The other two boys move closer in to Angel and Bobby pulls Jack away while Jerry stands to the side of Angel.

"Why did you _lie_ to them Jack?" The brown haired boy spits out and glares.

"I _forgot_ to tell them, I didn't fucking know this was gonna happen." Jack says with distress and turns around and runs his hand through his hair and walks out of the restaurant.

"Come on." Bobby directs the young punk out of Shiny moon, Jerry and Angel behind them so they have nowhere to run.

Though the boys are what looks to be the age of their twenties, they are looking weak compared to himself and Angel. Bobby thought as they led the boys to an ally way before pushing them against the wall.

Jack is lagging behind desperately looking for a way to prevent any more fights but shakes his head. There is no way to stop a fight. Especially when it's right in front of a Marine and a Hockey psycho. He takes out a cigarette and lights it up quickly and inhales the thing down to calm his nerves.

"What did you do to Jack, huh? Jump him when you were high, mother fuckers!" Bobby punches the brown haired individual and then holds him by his shoulders to the wall.

The boy curses from the pain and his other friend speaks out with fear.

"Jack did it to himself! We swear to god! He was high and we were all just chillin getting drunk!"

Angel shakes the kid hard.

"What? Speak English you fucking cunt before I kick your sorry ass." Angel then puts his forearm underneath the kids chin tilting his head up to face into Angels.

"He-he was hanging himself and and then we-we thought he was kidding. My girlfriend came home and she cut him down. We.. I don't I, we didn't." He starts to stutter and ramble on about how he is sorry and didn't know.

"Jack?" Jerry who has been watching Jack the whole time saw mixed emotions ready to burst.

"Is that true?" Bobby long left the dark haired boy against the wall and was slowly making his way over to Jack.

"Is it fucking true?" Bobby yells out, tears ready to fall if it was.

And there came no answer. And when there is no answer, you know the answer.

(Two months later.)

Bobby looks over at Jack and smiles. Jack looks back and smiles as well.

"Aren't you glad we're finally getting out of this dump?" Bobby asks picking up one of the last boxes of things to take for their move.

"Are you kidding, of course I am." Jack rolls his eyes and lights up a cigarette.

"You know in our new apartment there is no smoking aloud."

"What? You didn't tell me that!"

"Well, who cares? Honestly. Now you have a reason not to smoke at least." Bobby snickers and pulls his leather jacket on.

"Jesus I feel like hanging myself."

"JACK!"

(Fin)

I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.For those of you who are like 'I don't get it.' Well the whole story is about brothers who want to beat up this guy whose hurting his brother. When it's in fact his brother who is doing it to himself. Soo… yeah haaha. There you have it folks.


End file.
